Wine
by Anna McNarin
Summary: A good dream is like wine, it lingers long after it's gone.


Sleepily under a high moon and in a wisp of wind swirling at her skirt, she started to dream of dancers swaying to the light voice of a dark haired nymph singing of love and dreams. Throngs of human forms, arm in arm, stepped soundlessly in time beside her under the cover of a canopy of white and red blossoms. She paused. Her delicate hand curled up to her soft lips, uncertainty pouring into her upon noticing she was alone. Hadn't she a partner too?

Barely had the question crossed her mind when a strong hand clasped hers, side stepping into the music around them. An arm securely wrapped around her waist, lending her a calmness she hadn't realised she had lost at some point. Her head turned down against the man, so the curls of her hair brushed his jawbone. In response she was brought that much closer and tighter against the man who's face she hadn't thought to gaze into. She pressed her lips together and let out a breath. She wasn't surprised. She knew and that was enough.

It was all so innocent. She wanted to leave, stay, rebel, press her partner into the ground until she was sure her feminine wiles had reduced his mind to pudding. All the same, it wasn't innocent. Now she wanted to cry. Should she care if this was all a forgettable dream, destined to disappear upon waking back into the madness of the world that held her, or should she embrace the dream for the sweet calm that it was? A rich voice tickled her ear, nearly chuckling.

"And let madness win?" Said a smile.

Had she spoken aloud? The man laughed lightly.

"But it's just a dream," she murmured.

"Then fly with it, dance with me."

His arm tightened around her.

"And cry upon waking?"

"You still will have flown."

Dispersed by a gust, untold millions of red and white gems swallowed them. Dancers morphed into open fields in sway; a voice carrying daintily across the wind, stirred her hair free about her face in gentle waves. Stars seemingly at her fingertips sone brighter than before. She held the man closer, as if she thought he might vanish with the starlight. Faintly under the woman's voice she thought could hear the sea crashing into the soft tingle of chimes. She stretched out their entwined hands, letting the breeze swirl between their fingers, her deep green eyes tracing the lines in her partner's palm. He seemed an extension of her, striking her that it felt strange to watch as he closed once again the gap between them, trapping a few floating petals within their palms. Twisting and floating, the lithe duo brushed the tips of the grass with their toes, leaving footprints in the mind's eye that trailed behind them, around them, like a satin cloud.

Another play of music began, scattering dew upon the world as her hands clasped his, pulling her into playful turns of childhood days. The hum of fiddles and something more settled between the two, casting spirits high. She laughed, moving in footsteps older than song cradled by an arm, neither led nor leading, firmly held but barely touching. Through the gentle veil of fog, forms previously seen, yet unheard could be found dancing as she. A gentle breeze through her hair carried the notes of life to her ears, it moved with her, with him, with them all. Warm lips lingeringly nipped her cheek. A light blush rose into her eyes, her hand briefly hiding her smile as her gaze drifted upon him, and into the velvet of heaven.

A clap of thunder turned her eyes further towards spiralling sky. A down pour of dry rain that glistened like diamonds in a riverbed fell upon them. They stopped, barely a step apart as she turned her head skyward holding both their hands up to catch the rain. A gentle smile that seemed to have been there from the start grew on his face as he slid his hands round her wrists and wound his way down to rest his fingers on her hips. Her eyes met his with a simple turn of her head, a sparkling turbulent blue-grey against the night sky. A spark of courage gathered within her and she smiled back, picking up the dance once again with her cheek against his. She wrapped one arm around the small of his back, resting the other on his arm as he led her into a graceful waltz. Her eyes closed, and her head found the curve of his neck, his heart beat in her ear with the song. She felt light, nearly transparent, the nymph's flute like voice was just a little too loud on her ears. A tinge of pink light slowly stained the dewy grass, stealing away the night. Over so soon and she still hadn't . . .

"Happy Solstice, my King." She whispered against his fading form, very near sadly. The sun stirred higher in the predawn sky, leaving her with the lingering feel of his lips pressed against her temple as she too faded into the swirling mist.

* * *

**_I have it on good authority that this isn't as terrible as I think it to be, so I've decided to take my chances and post it now as I've been sitting on it for several months. And please, give me your opinions:)  
_**


End file.
